Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by WhouffleAddict
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are out on a drive, when a certain song comes on the radio. The Doctor feels like singing, and luckily Clara obliges. Pure Whouffle fluff!


**This is just something I thought would be perfect while listening to the radio. I don't own the song or Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy!**

The Doctor and Clara were riding in the convertible that the Doctor had borrowed from a car dealership that was near where they had parked the TARDIS. They weren't really sure where they were going, but they didn't really care. The Doctor smirked and turned to Clara as 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by Elton John came on the radio. Clara smiled at him mischievously, and the Doctor nodded. She quickly shook her head, still smiling, when he started singing, "_Don't go breaking my heart." _He tilted his head and looked at her. She didn't sing along. He frowned, but still sang along with, "_Oh, honey if I get restless._"

Clara smiled wider as she went along with, "_Baby you're not that kind._"

The Doctor giggled and nodded. "_Don't go breaking my heart!_" He continued.

"_You take the weight off of mee._"

The Doctor almost didn't sing along as he was caught up in how beautiful Clara's voice was. He remembered just a second early. "_Oh Honey, when you not on my door._"

"_Oh, I gave you my key._" Clara sang. They were both smiling wide now, and they were having lots of fun. The Doctor remembered when he gave Victorian Clara the key to the TARDIS, but he quickly wiped that memory as he remembered what had happened almost immediately afterward.

The Doctor wiggled his head around as he sang, "_Ooohh, Ooohh. Nobody knows it! When I was down."_

"_I was your clown! Oooh, Oohh." _

"_Nobody knows it! Nobody knowows. Right from the start!"_

"_I gave you my heart! Ooooohhh, Oh. I gave you my heart!"_

"_Da, da ,da ,da ,da ,da , da, do. So don't go breaking my heart."_

"_I won't go breaking your heart!" _As Clara sang that the Doctor looked at her, and she thought she might have seen a bit of relief in them.

"_Don't go breaking my heart!" _They sang in unison. They were very close to breaking into a giggle fit.

"_Nobody told us." _The Doctor continued. He was bobbing his head up and down to the beat.

Clara smiled at that and sang, _"Cuz nobody showed us." _

"_Now it's up to us, babe."_ The Doctor glanced at her, and raised his eyebrows.

Clara didn't quite know what that meant, but she continued singing, "_Woah, I think we can make it."_

The Doctor put one hand out of the window as he sang, "_So don't misunderstand me."_

"_You put the light in my life."_ The Doctor reminded himself not to get caught up in the words. Clara was just singing, not actually saying them to him. But he couldn't help but smile warmly as she sang that one bit.

He put his right hand back on the wheel and made his other one reach for Clara's. The Doctor looked at her surprisingly as he sang, "_Oh, you put the spark to the flame."_ He tried to make them sound like he was singing, but he was still in slight shock that Clara was actually gripping his hand tightly.

She smiled back at him and sang, "_I've got your heart in my sights."_

He smiled back and looked back toward the road. _"Oooh, Ooh. Nobody knows it," _he sang, _"But when I was down."_

"_I was your clown." _The Doctor's smile widened in realization that this was often true. She would often cheer him up when he was sad. They didn't get to sing the next line, because the Doctor had momentarily forgotten he was driving a car and almost rear-ended another one. He quickly pressed on the brakes, tightening his grip on Clara's hand. He looked over to see her giggling. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She, still giggling, replied with, "_I gave you my heart! Ooooohh, oh. I gave you my heart!"_

The Doctor was confused for a moment until he realized she was still singing the song. He quickly joined in and sang, "_Don't go breaking my heart!"_

"_I won't go breaking your heart."_

The Doctor smiled as they sang, "_Don't go breaking my heeeaaart!" _in unison. He quickly turned down the radio and pulled into a parking lot as they both started giggling uncontrollably. "Did we just sing along to a song together?" Clara asked.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Yep, and out of all of the songs in the world it was 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' by none other than Elton John!" The Doctor blushed at what he had just said, and Clara giggled. They took a moment to look admiringly at each other.

They both looked down at their still intertwined hands, and they both quickly pulled away. Clara cleared her throat as she said, "Well, we should probably be heading back to the TARDIS then."

The Doctor nodded and started turning out of the lot. "Clara." The Doctor after a few moments of an awkward silence.

"Yes?" She questioned, not looking at him.

He turned to her briefly and said, "You are quite the singer, I must say." His face turned red as she looked at him.

A slow smile grew upon her face, and she said, "Thank you. Luckily that chin doesn't falter you're singing either."

He frowned and said, "Seriously, there is nothing wrong with my chin!" Clara giggled as he looked into his rearview mirror to check.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Oh, you're chin is fine, Chin Boy." He would have frowned, had it not been for her hand tightly holding his. He looked down at it, and then back at her. He smiled and continued driving. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go driving.

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
